Revelations
"Decisions" is the fifth and final episode of Season 1 of Rippled Water. It aired on Sunday, 22nd June. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Dee waking up, having slept against Kam's chest. Dee hastily apologizes to Kam, embarrassed with herself, to which he tells her "it's okay". Leon and Jackson join the two, and begin discussing whether to deliver water to a sick Elton, or whether to interrogate Nigel Draft, having been told by Elton that he would have the answer they're looking for. On Panoi, James, La and Simon walk through the jungle, with La promising to take them to a watering hole where they may bathe. On the walk, they come across the charcoaled body of a woman, whom La explains was "nice", and that she and her boyfriend had been taken from the resort, and had things "done to them". James connects the dots, and works out that the man she is talking about is likely the individual who turned up at the resort, being euthanized by Kam. She goes on to explain that the same things would've been done to James and Simon had she not rescued them. When Simon asks her how she knows this, she claims that she too was taken by the men, and that she managed to escape, with the jungle offering her the only safe shelter, as to head to the beaches would result in instant death, due to the patrols that go around the island. The group are interrupted by the sound of a man shouting, with La telling them to take cover. A tall African man followed by several local thugs walks down the path to the body, with the man telling the thugs to "find the men" or "lose a limb", shaking a machete in his hand in order to intimidate those around him. The men eventually pass, with La telling Simon and James that "he's one of the worst". Kam heads to Elton's office, where he finds him spewing blood into a bin, demanding Kam leaves, hurling racist abuse at him before returning his head to the bin. Kam takes out the water Dee had given him to pass onto Elton, taunting the dying man before drinking all the water himself, tossing the empty bottle at him, leaving him to die. Elton then begs Kam to kill him, knowing that he would like to do it regardless of his health. Kam further taunts Elton, pointing the gun to his head and pretending to pull the trigger, letting him know that he will eventually kill him, but not at this moment. Elton further reveals the extent of the virus' power, having cut off two of his own fingers which had begun rotting, whilst the skin on his hands has begun to ferment, with bone and cartilage visible on one. Monroe and Heaven continue paddling towards Hanale island, gradually talking more after Heaven's insensitive comments the previous day. They discuss the whereabouts of Davey and Dexter, whom Monroe feels are now beyond their help. On Panoi, Davey and an injured Dexter take shelter inside the jungle, cowering from the thugs with guns patrolling the waters on boats. The two realize they have to hide, having only a crowbar to use as a weapon. The two are shot at once again, running off into the jungle, unsure as to where they are headed. Away from the gunfire, La, James and Simon bathe in a small pool of water, cleaning off their wounds from the day before. James notices La looking over at him, but she doesn't look away, instead holding her eye contact on him, making him uncomfortable. La then looks at Simon, who much like her is looking at James, much to her amusement. Back in 'Bar 9', Leon tries to calm down Joey who is suffering from anxiety, panicked as to why his friends have either died or gone missing. Leon tells Joey that he too is spooked by the disappearances, and hopes that those who have gone missing will return eventually. Kris enters the bar, crying and coughing, alerting Leon, who begins to fear that she may have contracted the virus, but is assured that its only due to her asthma. Jackson suggests that the group forget about the others, and work on saving themselves, which Leon quickly supports. Kam continues to interrogate Elton, who begins to believe that Kam has been working for Nigel, sent to kill him and "clear things up". Elton explains that Nigel wants him dead as he wasn't able to keep things calm, and sped things up, although it is Nigel's intentions to make everyone at the resort sick. Kam thanks Elton for the information, believing that Nigel is now the one in charge of the whole operation, cocking his gun before heading off to find him. Dee and Kris discuss the others in the group, with Kris admitting she had established feelings for Simon, and that she is missing him dearly, scared she'll never see him again. Dee admits she too has developed feelings (with it being implied that she is talking about Kam), although she admits she cant see things going anywhere due to the severity of the situation they are in. After cleaning themselves, La, James and Simon sit together, talking about how they could reach Malani, escaping whatever the dangers are on Panoi. Annoyed at the talk of escape, La changes the conversation to when they were bathing, asking James why he watched her wash herself. He seems confused, insisting that he wasn't, before La turns to Simon, telling him that he was watching James, and that she hasn't met many people like him in her life. Simon blushes, insisting he doesn't know what she's talking about, trying to pass it off as an Irish person. The three hear rustling in the bushes, causing La to raise her bow. The man that led the raid on Malani's beaches runs out, recognizing James and Simon immediately. James panics, telling La to kill him, but she hesitates, with the man talking to her in an unknown language. Realizing La wont harm him, the man runs off, with James trying to grab the bow off her, before she throws him to the ground. James comes to the realization that La is "one of them", kicking her back before fleeing into the jungle, where he is whacked by an unseen figure. As James partially regains consciousness, he looks up at the African man he had seen earlier that day, who asks her what he's been doing with his "daughter", before looking over at a timid La, who doesn't look James in the eye. Leon and Joey join Kam in the interrogation of Nigel, heading to his room on the top floor of the hotel in order to do so. Evie only lets Kam into the room, at Nigel's request, leaving Leon and Joey in the corridor. Kam relays Elton's confessions to Nigel, who regards the sick as "beneficial testing", and the missing as "genetic shopping", much to the confusion of Kam. Kam asks Nigel why he's confessing, as he could kill him in a matter of seconds, which amuses Nigel, who tells Kam that "the most important being in the operation wouldn't expose themselves so openly", letting Kam know that he isn't in total control. Evie then tells Nigel they have "five minutes", causing Nigel to stand and acknowledge his packed suitcase. Nigel tells Kam that he's leaving the island, and isn't waiting around to watch Kam fulfill "his greatest purpose in life"; to die from the virus. Kam refuses to let Nigel go, causing Nigel to offer him a way off the island, and to grant him a passage on his flight. Kam rejects the offer, snapping Nigel's arm before knocking him out with a pistol whip. Evie runs from the room, making her way out of the hotel by assaulting both Leon, Kris and Dana, all of whom try to stop her. Evie boards Nigel's private helicopter, getting off the island, leaving her boss behind in the captivity of the guests. Monroe and Heaven continue paddling, but come under fire from a motorboat, causing them to go to the nearest island, pulling the boat into the bushes before running inland in order to escape the gunfire. The two run for several minutes, reaching a nearby village where they begin to call for help. However upon reaching the village, it becomes apparent that the entire population are dead, with blood pouring from their eyes, noses and mouths, similar to the state they saw Caleb in when he reached the resort. Kam places Nigel's barely conscious self inside Elton's office, before leaving to help the group prepare their dinner. Elton grabs a letter opener from his desk, heading over to Nigel, holding the opener against his throat, threatening to kill Nigel for trying to leave him behind. Nigel tells Elton he doesn't have to die, and that the supplies are being kept in the bar, and that if he is able to get enough of the medical supplies, he can save himself. With nothing to lose, Elton leaves his office, trying to evade the crowd as he heads towards the bar. The entire hotel group set up by the pool area, lighting a fire to cook some of their canned supplies, whilst Dee remains alone in the bar, locking up the supplies before heading out. However, she is caught off guard by Elton, who stands behind her, demanding that she hands over the keys to the storage immediately. Clearly frightened, Dee begs Elton to head back to his office, and that she'll get Kam to take him more water and supplies, which angers him more, telling her that he never gave him the supplies in the first place. Dee continues to refuse, causing Elton to lose his cool, with his desperation causing him to lash out, stabbing the letter opener into her throat. Dee falls backwards, crashing into bottles and glasses situated behind her, alerting Kam and Leon to the bar. As they enter, they see Dee on the floor, with Leon rushing over to be by her side. Elton stands in horror, apologizing in a state of shock. Kam pulls out his gun, firing a single shot into Elton's shoulder, before running over to Dee, who is bleeding out. She holds both Leon and Kam's hands, unable to breathe due to the opener being lodged through her throat, with her eyes slowly closing, and arms falling limp. Leon begins to cry over the body of his co-worker, whilst Kam stands, and in a fit of rage drags Elton outside to his pool, throwing him into the drained pool before dousing him in the gasoline used to light the fire. Despite Elton's pleas, Kam tosses a burning stick into the drained pool, igniting the gasoline, and Elton with it. The entire crowd surround the pool, horrified as they watch Elton burn alive. The next day, Kam sits above the charcoaled body of Elton, looking around at the individuals sleeping. Over on Panoi, Davey and Dexter continue running, having spent the whole night moving away from the sound of a truck which has been tracking them. The two men reach a small deteriorating metal hatch in the ground. Dexter suggests they could use it as shelter, but Davey tries to deter him, insisting that they keep moving. Dexter refuses to listen, opening the hatch and looking inside, before being whacked over the head and falling down the stairs leading down into the darkness. A bloodied Dexter looks up, murmuring Davey's name, seeing his companion standing with his crowbar, slamming the hatch doors shut, blocking them from being opened with the bar. Davey then reaches over one of his eyes, pulling out a contact lens, before removing his hair and beard, both of which turn out to be false wigs. As the shot returns to Davey's face, it becomes apparent that he is the individual that Monroe had mentioned seeing in the past (the bald man with the "cloudy eye"), and that he is someone who has been working for those carrying out the experiments on Panoi. The truck approaches "Davey", as he climbs in smiling, looking back at the hatch as they drive off into the distance. Appearances • James Amazon • Heaven Chiaro • Leon • Diwata • Monroe Jones • Elton Yates • Robb Jarden (no lines) • Kam Azar • Davey Westwood • Laura Miller • Jackson Hart • Dexter Alvarez • Cordelia Rey (no lines) • Simon Corr • Kris Shepard • Nigel Draft • Evie • Joey East • Dana Vasquez • Azure Jinks (no lines) • Colin Jinks (no lines) • Tommy (no lines) • Alexa (no lines) • Kelly Johnson (no lines) • La • Derek • Yusuf • Del (corpse) • Chrissy (corpse) Deaths • At least thirty unnamed villagers • Dee • Elton Yates Trivia • This episode had several events which were always going to occur, but it was not known who they would occur to. An example of this would be Dee's death, which although was originally going to be for her, it was considered that Leon would take her place, due to the fact that the host generally liked Dee more than Leon. However, it was decided that she would die due to the stronger effect it would have on the group, particularly Kam. • It is revealed in this episode that Simon is homosexual, and that he likely has a physical attraction to James. • Lots of characters are also revealed to hold attraction to one another, namely Kris (with Simon), Dee (with Kam) and La (with James). It is likely that both Kam and James hold the same feelings towards those that like them. • The revelation that Davey would actually be an antagonist pretending to be someone else was known before the series began, with Davey's avatars (both in and out of costume) being the first ones made for the series. • This episode features the death of two main characters; Dee and Elton.